


The Father's Scowl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as a territorial creature appeared and attacked Supergirl in Smallville.





	The Father's Scowl

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as a territorial creature appeared and attacked Supergirl in Smallville. He recalled usually attempting to keep his daughter on a tight leash. Then again, he didn't always check on her. He also remembered viewing Supergirl flying from their home and following her. Amos had to protect his daughter. She always figured she was invincible when she battled villains or creatures.

Amos continued to glower as Supergirl smiled and flew near the creature. While she always dodged the creature's claws.  
Every attack from Supergirl angered the creature. Super strength. Heat vision. Superhuman speed.

The preacher recalled his habit of underestimating enemies sometimes. Similar to how Supergirl acted near the creature. His shoulders slumped. ''Supergirl IS the preacher's daughter,'' he said.

Eyes widened the minute Supergirl was with the creature in absolute darkness. Worry formed in them. Amos ran and paused when he viewed Supergirl nearly unconscious. He began to crouch near her. There were a few bloody scratches on her arms and legs. The scratches caused tears to appear in the preacher's eyes. He was gentle while he held her.

Supergirl's eyes widened for a moment. ''You followed me?''

Amos scowled again before he nodded.

''I tried to protect everyone in Smallville. Why I flew from the farm earlier.''

Amos viewed the scratches another time. ''I couldn't protect you. A father bear always protects his young. His daughter.''

Supergirl smiled. ''I'll be fine,'' she said before she winced.

Amos released Supergirl and stood at a snail's pace. One different scowl materialized. He ran to where he thought the creature was. Amos was going to avenge his daughter. If he was injured? So be it. He never viewed the creature waiting. Waiting to injure a father so that the latter eventually suffered with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
